Pack life
by LORD OF PLANETS
Summary: The pack is a family and has problems like a family includes spanking and lots of fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

 **First story in the teen wolf fandom and it's weird if you don't like spanking you really shouldn't be reading this it will obviously be an AU dealing with the pack**

 **Derek-Dad-Werewolf-(Alpha)**

 **Stiles-Pack Mom-Human**

 **Scott-Older Brother-Werewolf-(True Alpha)**

 **Kira-Older Sister-Kitsune-(Thunder)**

 **Lydia-Older Sister-Banshee**

 **Jackson-Older Brother-Werewolf-(Beta)**

 **Allison-Older Sister-Hunter**

 **Isaac-Older Brother-Werewolf-(Beta)**

 **Malia-Older Sister-Werecoyote-(Beta)**

 **Theo-Older Brother-Chimera-(Beta)**

 **Boyd-Older Brother-Werewolf-(Beta)**

 **Erica-Older Sister-Werewolf-(Beta)**

 **Ethan-Older Brother-Werewolf-(Beta)**

 **Danny-Older Brother-Human**

 **Aiden-Older Brother-Werewolf-(Beta)**

 **Liam-Younger Brother-Werewolf-(Beta)**

 **Hayden-Younger Sister-Werewolf-(Beta)**

 **Mason-Younger Brother-Human**

 **Corey-Younger Brother-Chimera**

 **Chris-Uncle-Hunter**

 **Peter-Uncle-Werewolf**

 **Sheriff-Uncle-Human**

 **Agent McCall-Uncle-Human**

 **Deaton-Uncle-Druid**

 **Deucalion-Uncle-Werewolf**

 **Melissa-Aunt-Human**

 **That's all folks**


	2. Nightmare

**Liam's pov**

I was fully wolfed out and I was fighting Scott just like what happened during the Supermoon the only difference is I killed him instead of Theo and there was no resurrecting him I ran up to him, de wolfed and started to scream and cry "Liam, Liam its ok" I heard Scott screaming and him shaking me until I woke up I immediately hugged him and buried my head in his chest while I cried. "Don't worry Li it was just a nightmare I got you little guy." Scott whispered in my ear. Apparently all my screaming woke up Stiles and Derek from the room opposite ours "With all the screaming in here you'd think someone was dying" Stiles sarcastically said. "Someone did." I quietly replied. A new figure approached asking if this was a party "Liam had a nightmare Theo" Derek replied. He asked if I was ok, _after Theo literally came back from the dead and redeemed himself for all his wrong doing everyone trusted him but I just couldn't not after what he did to Scott not after what he did to me not after what he did to everyone don't get me wrong I wanted to trust him but I couldn't._ Everyone seemed to ignore the fact the fact I didn't respond but I assumed they felt the tension in the air after a minute of me crying Derek sat down on the bed and took me from Scott and asked what my nightmare was about I didn't respond for a minute and then after taking a deep breath I told about my dream and what happened during the Supermoon Scott took me from Derek and held me in his arms all while whispering that it wasn't my fault when I said it was Theo said that it wasn't it was his.

 **Theo's pov**

 _After hearing about what Liam's_ nightmare _was about I realized that it was my fault No it wasn't Stiles said in a comforting tone. "Yes it was Stiles I tricked him in to ding it I manipulated him into doing all of this I'm so sorry." Was the last thing I said before bursting into tears myself._ "Oh Theo" Stiles whispered before pulling me into a hug This is all my fault I kept repeating until Liam jumped down from Scoot's arms and hugged me neither of us speaking a word as he continued to cry into my chest I hugged him tighter until both of us stopped crying when this happened Scott pulled Liam aside asking if he was ok he responded that he would be fine as long as we all stayed with him Stiles pulled me into hug reminding me that none of this was my fault and not to blame myself Derek after realizing nobody would be able to sleep he put Iron man into to the DVD player and pulled us into a puppy pile with him in the middle and Scott and Stiles on either side of him with Liam curled up on Scott side and me right to him with my hand wrapped around him and Scott's hand wrapped around both of us.

 **I have stuff to talk about but I'm hella tired so I'll say it next chapter byeeeeeeee and don't forget to review by beloved demigods.**


End file.
